paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A day on the Water
Future generation A point-of-view story through Aurora's eyes. Zuma and Kailey take little Aurora out on the hovercraft with them to give her a taste of what she'd be doing for her future job. *Zuma *Rocky *Tundra *Aurora *Sage *Winter *Shadow *Kailey *Smoky I stretched out my paws, letting a little grunt out as yawned, rolling out of my bed. "Morning Sunshine." My dad smiled, looking over at me from his and mom's bed. I eagerly bounded over to him and nuzzled him and mom. "Morning dad!" I looked around, trying to spot my siblings. Winter was sleeping still, but Sage was munching away at some kibble. Sneaking over on my belly, I pounced my brother, laughing as we tumbled into the toy pile. "Hi Sage!" Sage grunted and pushed me off of him. "Gack- Hi Aurora..!" Sage coughed, swallowing the last of his kibble. "You coulda made me choke!" I stifled a laugh, wagging my tail. "Heh....Sorry bro....." "Aurora dear, Zuma wanted to talk to you. I think he's downstairs~" Mom lifted her head from her paws, smiling softly at me. I tilted my head, looking at them as I bounced to my paws. "Oh... Hope i'm not in trouble...." I smiled sheepishly, running to the elevator and waiting excitedly. When the doors opened, I raced outside, eagerly sniffing the open air. "Hey! Aurora over here!" I looked over to see my Auntie Kailey waving at me. She was standing next to Uncle Zuma, and they were decked out in their rescue gear. "Hi!" I barked and raced over, smiling widely as I raced up to them, wiggling around. "Mom and dad said you wanted to talk to me!" "You'we wight! How would you like to come out on the waters with Kailey and I today? We were just going to cruise around the bay- if you wanted to join." Uncle Zuma smiled down at me, his amber eyes happy and calm. I could barely contain the excitement that was racing through me, trying so hard not to let the answer burst out of my jaws like a big bubble. "YES!" Too late. "Alright then, kiddo, let's go!" Auntie Kailey grinned at me, giving me a pat on the back. (Scene change: Zuma's badge) The waters seemed nice and calm today as the hovercraft skipped along the surface. I skimmed my paw against the clear liquid, smiling as some fish swam beneath the waters. "Ahhhh... Feels good, doesn't it?" I saw Kailey close her eyes and take a deep breath in, sighing happily. Zuma nodded, scanning the horizon for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. "Sure is- I love days like this." I giggled and just splashed my paw against the water, smiling as a few dolphins hopped alongside the waves. one little pup splashed me back with his tail. "Puh! Puh! Hehe..Hey!" I laughed, splashing him back before he swam back to his parents, squeaking happily. "Looks like you made a little fwiend!" Uncle Zuma laughed, smiling widely at me. Wiping the water from my face, I grinned and turned back to the older dogs. "I guess so! He was adorable!" "Bet he wasn't as adorable as Shaaaddooww~" Kailey teased, grinning and sticking her tongue out at me. I felt my cheeks burning, despite how hard I tried to keep the blush from appearing, i felt the warmth rushing to my cheeks and my heart starting to pump faster. "W-What... I don't know what you're talking about!" "Ah Aurora it's okay!" Zuma smiled. "I won't let him know." He winked at me, which made me get even redder. "Guh...." I glared a bit at Kailey, but she just laughed and ruffled my fur playfully. "Relax kiddo it's okay~" Kailey chuckled, sitting next to me. "Besides... I think he might like you back." "Erp... M..Maybe..." I couldn't keep my tail from wagging as i thought about it, then shook my head as I pointed towards the sharp rocks nearby. "Uncle Zuma....What is that?" "Huh? What are you talking about, Aurora....?" I stretched my paw out further, waving it towards the rocks. "That!" There was a gray mound trapped between the rocks, and I could heard faint cries of distress coming from the rocks. Zuma squinted, driving the craft towards it. A small harbor seal pup was stranded, his tail caught under a rock. "Oh no! Poor little guy..." A whimper escaped my muzzle as the baby sea lion cried for help. "Kailey, you ready?" Zuma smiled as he got in gear. The older pups looked at each other and smiled. "Water ''we waiting for?" Kailey grinned as she hopped into the water, scoping out the underside. Zuma hopped in after her. I watched curiously, my eyes scanning over the shimmering water, watching as Kailey and Zuma seemed to be paused at a small gap in the rocks. Slowly they emerged, their masks retracting. "No use...We're both too big to fit under there...." Kailey murmured, shaking the water from her ears and face. "I know...There's no way to get to the other rocks from here.... Hm..." I saw Zuma's eyes flicker to me, a smile on his muzzle. My heart felt a hopeful flutter. "Aurora....How would you like to perform your first rescue mission?" I couldn't believe my ears! ''Me? Doing a rescue mission?! ''It was too good to be true! "A...Are you serious?" I gulped, half in excitement and half in anxiousness. "Yeah...We can't squeeze in that gap down there to reach the seal pup, but I think you'we a perfect fit. We packed an extra dive suit just in case we wanted to take you out for a little free-dive, but this is more important wight now....You up for it?" Zuma nodded, looking at me as he waited for an answer. I felt several emotions at once, my paws tingling in anticipation. "Yes!" In a flash i made my way into the dive suit, watching as Kailey hopped back into the hovercraft to keep it from drifting off, putting the anchor down as I leapt into the water next to my Uncle. "Cold!" I heard him laugh as he patted me on the head. "You'll get used to it....Now let's dive in!" I took a deep breath, diving under, forgetting about the mask and freaking out a bit when it zipped around to my muzzle. ''"Ah....!" I pulled my paws back and jetted bubbles around me with the swooshing motion, then sighed as I realized what had happened. "Oh...." Uncle Zuma waved at me, his voice a bit muffled by the breather. "This way!" He pointed his paw towards the gap, motioning me towards it. I gave him a nod, my breathing getting a bit tense as my excitement started to rise. Squeezing through the rocks, I felt the smooth sides brush against my rump before popping back out on the other side. I blinked as the light hit my eyes, adjusting back from the slight murkiness and darkness from the water. Knocking the water out of my ears, I heard the seal pup barking in alarm, it's whiskers twitching in fear and aggitation, the baby starting to growl at me as I got close. "Easy! Easy!" I crooned in a soft voice. "It's okay, i'm not going to hurt you.." I murmured, backing up a tiny bit, but then puffed my chest out, trying to look brave. "I'm going to help you..." The seal studied me curiously, then whined, looking at his tail. I looked at the rock, nudging it with my paws. It was loose, but was too heavy for the little baby to move by himself. "Alright...Hold still...This might hurt a little bit..." I cooed to the baby, watching him nod as he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. I took a breath and pushed on the rock, grunting as it wiggled a bit. I pushed harder, hearing the baby squeak a bit. "Shhh..Shh...It's okay...." I lifted it slowly, grunting more as i struggled to lift it juuuuust high enough to get his tail free. "Go go! Now!" I huffed, urging the pup to scooch out from under it. He looked back and the rock, then slid forward into the water. I puffed as i let the rock fall back to the flatter surface. "Ahh...Ah! ...Uncle Zuma! I did it!" I grinned wide, my tail wagging back and forth. Zuma smiled at me from the other side of the rocks, easing the pup into the hovercraft for a checkup on his tail. I splashed back into the water, pushing myself through the other side and into the bigger dog's paws. "I can't wait to tell mom and dad!" Zuma touched my nose gently with his, laughing. "They're going to be so proud of you! Just like I am." My heart soared as I hugged into my mentor. Best. Day. EVER. (Scene change: Zuma's badge) "Wow, Aurora! You saved the seal?" Winter squealed, bouncing around her sister happily. "That's amazing!" I blushed in embarrassment, grinning as I puffed my chest in pride. "Yeah! He was so happy, he was snuggling against me the whole ride back!" "I'm so proud of you, Aurora~" Mom smiled, nuzzling me. I giggled and nuzzled back, enjoying her warm fur. "Thanks mom!" "Yeah! I bet it was so cool!" Shadow grinned, pouncing her. "We gotta go by the bank sometime, the mud is great over there! and maybe do some diving too." He smiled, tail wagging. "Oh no, not yet, mister, you just had a bath!" Princess scolded, wagging her paw at the young black lab. Shadow shuddered. "Ugh...I hate baths...." "Heh...We can sneak outside later, there's a mud puddle out back..." I smirked, watching as his face lit up. "I'll meet ya there!" He grinned back. I felt a large yawn escape my muzzle, my eyelids growing heavy as I snuggled into my dad's side. "Rescues are tiring.....I think i'm going to take a nap...." I yawned again, looking over to see Auntie Kailey curled up next to Uncle Smoky, deep in her own slumber. "You deserve it, sweetheart.... Good night...my little water bug." I heard my dad murmur to me, giving my forehead a lick before i was enveloped in a warm thick blanket of blackness for a few moments before my mind swirling with colors and clouds of dreams. I could feel a smile form on my face before i drifted off completely, one thought on my mind. I was on my way to being an official rescue pup. Category:Future generation Category:Next Generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup